


Reunion

by youaresuneater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I am not sorry, I want to be very clear that shiros hand on alluras shoulder implies zero u demons, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, So much fucking fluff, Team Voltron Family, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, anyway steve yeun is an angel, i heard it and immeadiately sat down and wrote this in one go, i was really in my fuckin feels when i wrote this, its gushy as fuq but pls, just close ur eyes and imagine keith singing it to lance, just pls do me a favor and go listen to the cover before u read, klance, they are not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresuneater/pseuds/youaresuneater
Summary: Keith and Lance are in a relationship and the rest of Voltron knows it. But they hardly ever get to see each other now that Keith is constantly working with the Blade of Mamora and Lance is busy with the rest of the Paladins solidifying their alliance with Lotor. Once a month, however, they all make a conscious effort to meet up with Keith and no one looks forward to it more than Lance. Although it seems as if they've all been a little busy lately since it's been three, nearly four, months since Keith was able to meet up with the team. This is the teams "reunion" after 3 long awful months fighting Zarkon apart from Keith.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly focuses on Lance's inner dialogue and feelings, switches to Keith's at the end.
> 
> based on this beautiful cover by Keith's voice actor, Steve Yeun, of No One by Alicia Keys. PLEASE LISTEN BEFORE READING, IT MAKES THE WHOLE THING SLIGHTLY LESS CRINGE WORTHY IF U CAN ACTUALLY PICTURE MY FIC TO THIS. Well idk if that's true, it might make it worse.... either way, LISTEN. 
> 
> http://ohquiznak.tumblr.com/post/148694058940/okay-but-are-we-not-gonna-talk-about-the-fact-that
> 
> Yeah, I'm garbage, let me live my garbage dreams.

It’s been three awful months since Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Matt, or Lance have seen Keith and they all miss him terribly. Normally they make it a top priority to see him at least once a month, whether it's working together on a mission or joining up for milkshakes courtesy of Kaltenecker, but these past few months have been especially hard in the fight against Zarkon. Keith’s been spending most of his time with the Blade of Marmora while the paladins have been working ceaselessly to come to some sort of agreement with Prince Lotor.

Lance glances down at his phone and feels worry brew in the pit of his stomach. He hasn’t heard from Keith in almost half an hour and he said he would be here 15 minutes ago. He knows 15 minutes isn’t much but he can’t help but worry Keith has got himself into some sort of trouble with that hot head of his.

They were all supposed to be meeting for drinks at this small alien pub at the outer reaches of the galaxy, far from the prying eyes of the Galra Empire. Keith had agreed to come over right away after finishing up his last intel-gathering mission of the day with the Blade.

This was their time, their time to chill with friends. Their time to hang out and bask in each other's company after not being able to do so for so long. Their time to de-stress, crack jokes, and act like normal teenagers in love rather than teenagers with the fate of the universe weighing on their shoulders. He knows Keith, and he knows Keith wouldn’t miss this for anything, not anything that wasn’t immediately life threatening at least.

He peers into the shadows of the pub searching along the walls for a tall lanky boy sporting what he can only describe as…. well, a mullet. He loved Keith, but god did that boy need a haircut.

Failing to spot his boyfriend he turns back to his friends and mumbles his worries. Pidge gently squeezes his elbow and reassures him that Keith is fine. Keith is an adult, kinda, Keith knows how to take care of himself, again…. kinda. But most importantly, if Keith _were_ in trouble, they’d know.

Lance knows all of this, of course, it’s nothing he hasn’t told himself a million times. Knows that despite Keith being willing to pick a fight with damn near anybody, Keith can surprisingly enough handle himself. He’s so fraught with worry that he doesn’t even notice the figure off to the side of the “stage” (if you could even call it that) holding an acoustic guitar.

Just as Lance is starting to feel panicky he hears a voice.

No, not a voice, _his_ voice. Keith’s voice. The voice that could talk him down from his darkest of nights, the voice that filled the memories of some of his brightest of days, and the voice that could motivate him to do the most reckless of things.

The voice that had led him into battle time and time again. The voice he had spent countless hours talking over the phone with about anything and everything just trying to keep his head clear. The voice that reassured him time and time again that he belonged. That Voltron depended on him, that _he_ depended on him and that he _needed_ him. The voice that made him feel like maybe he wasn’t such a screw up after all and he might actually make someone proud of him someday. He would know that voice anywhere.

However, that voice currently belonged to a stuttering sweaty mess on stage.

"Not very mysterious or suave of you Keith” Lance snickers to himself, amused by his boyfriend's obviously flustered state, something Lance rarely got to see but absolutely cherished whenever he did. He was cute like this, tripping over his words and boots alike.

Attempting to get a better look at just exactly what Keith was doing, he weaves through the slight crowd of aliens and off towards the side of the stage, or should he say small raised platform with two overhead lights, a stool, and a microphone.

When he and the other paladins had walked into the pub he had noted that there was what appeared to be one of the locals performing some sort of traditional jig on the stage with a small band off to the side. Now, however, the only thing that occupied the stage was his awkward gangly boyfriend, clutching a beat-up acoustic guitar to his chest, squinting into the crowd, and sweating far too much for it to be comfortable. Lance realized he was wearing the same clothes they had first met each other in. Keith in his classic black t-shirt and jeans, somehow not matching each other at all despite being the same color. His ugly red and white boots putting the otherwise normal outfit to shame.

Lance knew the t-shirt was soft, worn from years of washing and faded to dark grey rather than black with small holes littering the collar, eating into the already thin fabric. He had spent many nights held by arms wearing that exact shirt, he’d even borrowed it once or twice before Keith oh so rudely demanded he give it back.  

He looks nice like this, he thinks, more like a normal teenager.

It had been so long since Lance had seen him look so casual. It seemed like they were always meeting each other in gear these days. Keith always in his Blade of Mamora uniform and Lance always in his Paladin armor. It was sometimes hard for Lance to believe that they were just kids really. Just kids, who a little over a year ago, were technically still in high school worrying about quizzes and homework rather than the fate of the universe or the likelihood of an evil alien tyrant killing them and everything they loved in the middle of the night.

But this helped, seeing Keith in normal clothes, carrying a guitar around his shoulders. He looked vulnerable and Lance could almost picture what Keith had looked like before all of this had happened to them. He could picture Keith carefree in a t-shirt on the campus of the Galaxy Garrison trying not to laugh at some dumb joke he had just heard. Could picture Keith with innocent eyes talking about how he wanted to be just like Takashi Shirogane when he graduated, wanted to fly to the farthest reaches of their solar system and eventually beyond it. He wanted to know that Keith. He wishes he had gotten the chance before fate brought them together as Paladins of Voltron. But at the same time, he wouldn’t trade Keith the way he was now for anything.

Keith was strong, resilient, one of the best fighters in the Blade despite being the youngest and most inexperienced. When he did something, he did it with 100% of his being. It was all or nothing for Keith. It’s just the way he’s programmed. It’s one of the things Lance loves about Keith; one of the things he first noticed in him that made him take a step back and really notice Keith for the great leader he is, one of the things that made him accept Keith as the Black Paladin, sealing his own fate as the future Paladin of the Red lion, and right hand to Keith. But seeing Keith look so vulnerable and truly his age in a black t-shirt and jeans really made Lance wish he could’ve done something, anything, to spare Keith all the pain he has felt since becoming a Paladin and learning of his true heritage.

But for now, Lance was pretty content with making googly eyes at his adorable boyfriend making a complete and utter fool out of himself on stage.

Keith appeared to be searching for something, no, rather someone, and with a slight thump in his chest, he realized Keith was looking for him. He began frantically waving his hands to grab Keith’s attention but to no avail. Keith seemed to have given up after having spotted the other Paladins and now seemed content with focusing all his attention on a spot of worn floorboards. His cheeks were flush and Lance could tell he was nervous.

“He’s not really gonna sing a song is he?” he thought quietly to himself.

I mean sure, he had heard Keith sing before. Keith would sometimes even sing him quiet little lullabies after Lance had a particularly brutal nightmare in the middle of the night waking them both up. He had even heard Keith sing in the shower stalls before they had started dating. He knew that Keith had talent and enjoyed singing, but he also knew that Keith would rather drop dead than ever be forced to sing publicly. Yet here he was, with all signs pointing to him about to do exactly that.

Lance snuck a glance back at where he had just come from and caught the other Paladins looking up curiously at Keith, just as confused as he was.

Was this what Keith had been talking about? I mean no way right? No way was THIS the surprise Keith had been hinting at for the past month over text. He knew Keith was planning something special for him, considering they had been separated for Lance’s birthday, Lance’s 18th birthday nonetheless. One of the most important birthdays in a human's life, although perhaps less important in hindsight of them fighting for the safety of the universe and him being considered not a minor anymore by the U.S. didn’t really mean diddly squat in space, I mean its not like he could go out and buy a scratch ticket or pack of cigarettes suddenly. But still, no way was it possible that Keith had meant THIS?

Just as Lance was processing the information his brain seemed to be supplying him, a high-pitched buzzing filled his ears clearing his brain entirely. He quickly clapped his hands to either side of his head and turned his attention back to the stage where someone had just triggered the feedback on the mic.

 

“Oh geez… sorry. Uh, hi…. my name is Keith”

 

Lance watched in amazement as Keith took a seat on the stool having finally adjusted the microphone to the correct height. Of course he would think he would need to introduce himself. It’s not like he was a famous ex-Paladin of Voltron, half Galra member of the Blade of Mamora, a legend in the making that aliens all over the universe were sure to be telling their friends and families about.

 

“So um, I’m not normally the cheesy romantic type but um…. it’s been a rough few weeks and… I've just really missed you, so here goes nothing. Oh and…. Happy Birthday”

 

Keith announced it to the crowd, all the while looking at the floor as if Lance was the only person in the room who could actually hear him.

So this… this was really happening. He wasn’t dreaming?? Keith was really about to sing him a song in front of a crowd of aliens and all their friends. Someone pinch him because he MUST be dreaming.

Keith runs his fingers along the strings of the guitar, producing a soft lingering chord that echoes through the pub.

"Since when could Keith play guitar?” Lance thinks to himself. But his train of thought is cut off again by the soft soothing hum of his boyfriend.

 

“I just want you close, where you can stay forever…”

 

Lances jaw hits the ground.

 

No.

No way.

No way was KEITH KOGANE singing to him, LANCE MCCLAIN, THIS song.

NO. FREAKING. WAY.

  


“You and me together, through the days and nights, I don’t worry ‘cause everything's gonna be alright...”

  


Wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowhowisthisrealwowowowowowowowow

  


“People keep talking, they can say what they like.. all I know is everything's gonna be alright”

  


Wtf Keith. WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFUUUUCCCCCC.

  


“No one, no one, no ooooonnnneeee… can get in the way of what I’m feeling”

 

Keith’s voice was rough with emotion but soft and soothing, just like when he would sing to Lance in the early morning hours, shrouded in the darkness of Lance’s room, in the safety of his bed, swaddled by blankets, bodies flush with one another. As if they could protect one another from all the demons that haunted their dreams through mere willpower.

Keith’s voice triggering such an intimate memory of theirs was enough to pull him out of his screaming internal dialogue of shock and disbelief. It was Lance’s turn to blush now.

How could he be this lucky? How could he deserve someone like Keith? He knew how much bravery it was taking Keith to get through this song, and yet he was pouring everything he had into. He was singing like Lance was the only one in the room, and Lance, to be frank, was a total wreck.

Everything but Keith melted away and all he could see was Keith’s dark lashes fluttering against the tops of his cheekbones as he closed his eyes. All he could focus on were Keith’s strong calloused hands gently picking at the guitar strings with more precision and delicacy than they looked capable of. The same hands that had piloted both the Black and Red lions of Voltron. The same hands that unlocked a Blade of Marmora, revealing a small but significant part of Keith's past. The same hands that Lance held every possible chance he got. All he could see was the rise and fall of Keith’s chest as inhaled and exhaled the lyrics of one of his favorite songs. Lance knew it was cheesy, knew it had been overplayed by every goddamn radio station on Earth, but he loved it. He loved this song and Keith _knew_ he loved this song.

And in that moment, Lance knew he would throw away the whole universe to save Keith. Would sacrifice everyone and everything he had ever cared about to save this boy from anything that ever threatened to hurt him. To save the boy that always rushed headfirst into battle. The boy that fought with his entire heart and soul for the things he believed to be right. The boy who didn’t know his own past but had promised him, Lance, a future. To save the boy pouring his heart out to him on stage in the form of a cheesy Alicia Keys song.

Yeah that boy, he would do anything for that boy.

Lance barely noticed that the song was coming to an end. The whole thing was already playing on loop again and again in his head. He knew he would never forget the memory as long as he lived and even after that. Would never forget the way the light picked up every speck of dust floating in the air. The way Keith’s voice reverberated through the room or the way the guitar sounded as the final chord of the song was strummed out. And he certainly would never forget the look on his boyfriend’s face as he finally lifted his head up from the floorboards and their eyes met across the stage.

Before either of them knew it they were walking towards each other. Keith reached the end of the stage first practically falling into Lance's arms. Lance reveled in the feel of him. Reveled in the feel of Keith’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and of his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist.

This was real. Keith was real. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed him over the past few months until this exact moment. Even seeing Keith had not made him realize it. It was not until he could feel Keith as a real solid tangible being in his arms had he realized that he’d been carrying a weight on his shoulders these past few months, and suddenly, it had been lifted.

Lance could feel the burning in his eyes spilling over and forming into full-fledged tears. He couldn’t hold back. He let the tears stream down his face silently as they squeezed each other, making no effort whatsoever to conceal them from those around them or to wipe them from his face. He was shaking, and so was Keith, making him realize Keith was crying too. At that, he distanced himself from Keith just enough to plant a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Keith pressed their foreheads together and then leaned down and planted a feather-light kiss on his lips. The kiss was brief and salty from tears but filled Lance with more hope and happiness than he had felt in months.

Keith collapsed into the crook of Lance’s neck and allowed himself to held for a few seconds longer. Working with the Blade of Marmora was a lonely venture. Lance knew that despite constantly being surrounded by other members of the blade, most members kept to themselves. It made it easier for them to leave one another behind on missions if need be for the “sake of the mission.” And aside from that, he knew Keith was still considered somewhat of an outsider among the other members.

Keith always felt like an outsider, not quite belonging in the human world and not quite belonging with the Galra. But with Lance, he felt the most at home. He never had to question whether his presence was wanted. Never had to question if he belonged. He simply knew he did. Lance was good at making people feel like that. No, Lance was good at making Keith feel like that. Especially now that he was looking at Keith as if he had just hung all the stars in the sky especially for him when all he really did was sing a lousy pop song.

After a few lingering moments of finding safety and comfort yet again in each other's arms, they pulled away from one another, but not completely, deciding to remain attached to one another by interlocking their fingers. Keith would be damn if he was forced to let go of Lance just yet. It had been too long. He’d only known Lance for a little under a year, and yet it felt like a lifetime. And every moment they were forced apart from each other felt like a millennium. Yet, the second they were reunited, it was as though no time had passed at all between them. They were the same as always. Lance and Keith, Keith and Lance.

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes at that moment and said possibly the dumbest thing Keith had ever heard come out of his mouth.

 

“Since when do you like Alicia Keys?” He asked, seemingly completely genuine in what was clearly an emotional moment for the both of them.

 

Keith gawked at Lance. Why was he dating this absolute moron he thought, right as he punched Lance lightly on the shoulder with his free hand, laughing out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

 

“Okay okay, dumb question, I get it,” Lance said defensively holding his free hand up in front of him as if to ward off any more rogue punches from Keith. “I just can’t believe you did something so…. amazing. And for _me_.”

 

At that Keith gave Lance a slightly bewildered look. Of course he would do this for Lance. He loved Lance. He missed Lance. He needed Lance to _know_ how much he loved and missed him, and how quite literally, _no one_ , could ever replace Lance.

 

“So shocked that I love you, huh?” Keith asked, playful but with enough of a serious undertone to gain Lance’s full attention.

 

“What? Huh. Oh no, not that! I just know how you feel about singing. At least publicly…..I guess I just can’t believe… I don’t know… I don’t know what I’m saying. I just really missed you too!” Lanced choked out the last part, the tears had started streaming silently down his face again. God, he really was in love with the biggest drama queen in the universe.

 

Keith reached a hand up and titled Lance’s chin upward, moving his hand to wipe the tears from under his left eye, placing a soft kiss below his right eye.

 

“I know it’s hard for you to believe, but I would do anything for you. Including singing an embarrassing Alicia Keys song in front of an alien race and our closest friends.” Keith chuckled.

 

Lance smiled at that, placing a hand over the hand Keith still had on his left cheek. He leaned into his boyfriend's touch one last time before they both returned to reality. Drying the tears from their faces they slowly made their way across the pub to their group of friends, who clearly, did not have it together.

Shiro and Matt were standing with their arms crossed over their chests behind Allura, Pidge, and Hunk, all of whom appeared to be in various states of hysterics. Hunk, of course, the worst of all.

He was crying full out over Pidge’s shoulder, barely able to form a coherent sentence, mumbling something along the lines of “too cute for words”. Pidge was clutching onto Hunk allowing the tears to stream down her face in a steady line. Allura stood at a slight distance from them and seemed to be attempting to conceal her emotions by furiously wiping at her face and muttering about how “unbecoming” of a princess and leader it was to be seen in such a state. Meanwhile, Shiro and Matt were looking down fondly at the three of them. Shiro had a reassuring hand on Allura’s shoulder that she seemed grateful for and Matt was misty-eyed as he watched Pidge and Hunk comfort one another.

None of them seemed to notice Lance nor Keith immediately but that, of course, changed when Coran popped into their field of vision for only a split second before breaking out into his own fit of tears and engulfing them both in a massive bear hug. This caught Shiro’s attention and slowly each of the paladins pounced on the couple till they were all piled on top of one another and squished together into one tight hug.

This was the nicest sort of suffocation Keith had ever felt he thought absentmindedly to himself as Hunk crushed his ribs in a hug even more massive than Coran’s. What would he do without these people? What would he do without his family?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any questions or comments!!! I'd also really love some criticism on my writing, this is my first fan fic I've ever written!!! It was fun but I never write narrative stuff, I'm always just suffering and writing for school so rip me. 
> 
> Catch me at youaresuneater.tumblr.com
> 
> Idk.... I might write more Voltron stuff, but I mostly wanna write Boku No Hero Academia from Bakugo's perspective bc he's my son and I love him and he's so fucking complicated and angry.


End file.
